Damn Punk
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: AJ Cena, Joanna Armstrong, and Shannon Moore are punks at West Newbury public high school. What happens when the youngest punk AJ gets into trouble with her exboyfriend? COMPELETE WITH SEQUEL COMING!
1. Chapter 1

Damn Punk

I only own Joanna Armstrong, AJ Cena, Jakie Cena, and Sandra Moto.

XXXXX

Pairings

Matt Hardy/Lita soon to be Matt Hardy/Joanna Armstrong

Jeff Hardy/ AJ Cena

Shannon Moore/Jakie Cena

Shawn Michaels/Sandra Moto

XXXXX

GRADES

12th grade RAW- Charlie Haas, Edge, John Cena, Johnny Nitro, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Sandra Moto, & Jakie Cena.

11th grade RAW- Carlito, Chris Masters, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Melina, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, & AJ Cena.

10th grade RAW- Beth Phoenix, Candice, Lilian Garcia, Maria, Mickie James, & Torrie Wilson.

12th grade SMACKDOWN- Batista, Chris Benoit, Gregory Helms, JBL, Joey Mercury, Lashley, Matt Hardy, & Undertaker.

11th grade SMACKDOWN- Ashley, Ken Kennedy, Kristal, & Joanna Armstrong.

10th grade SMACKDOWN- Chavo Guerrero, Michelle McCool, & Rey Mysterio.

12th grade ECW- Big Show, Hardcore Holly, & Shannon Moore.

11th grade ECW- CM Punk, Mike Knox, & RVD.

10th grade ECW- Kelly Kelly, & Trinity.

XXXXXX

Chapter 1

New Punk

It was the first day of the new school year at West Newbury public High School. Jakie Cena and John Cena headed out to their car. They were twins and dressed in the same style. They both were popular and their younger sister AJ was not very popular with any one.

"COME ON AJ LET'S GO!" Yelled Jakie as loud as she could. "WE WILL LEAVE WITH OUT YOU!"

AJ came out quickly and got into the car.

"You know the drill." Said John.

AJ sighed. "I know." She whispered as she looked down at her books. She knew that her siblings hated her oh so much. Why did they bother even taking her to school when she hated it the most.

Once being two blocks away from the high school AJ bailed out of the car and began to walk the rest of the way. She knew that there would've been problems if she didn't bail out of the car. Sure she knew that no one liked her, but that didn't mean that they had to hate her and never give her a reason why they hated her.

-School-

AJ met up with a fellow punk Joanna Armstrong. "Hey Jo."

"Hey AJ. About time. Let me guess your siblin's decided that you weren't worth their time again."

"Yeah ho'd you know?"

"Easy gal. They arrived ten minutes ago."

"Well Jakie and John are peps."

"I know. Let's go and get to class."

"'hen skip the rest of the day?"

"Yeah gal."

AJ and Joanna went inside of the school.

-Inside The Raw Home room-

"Have a seat everyone your assigned seats." Said Eric Bischoff.

The students took their seats quickly.

He went through roll call and saw that everyone was there. "Good now you all may talk during the rest of homeroom."

Trish, Lita, Mickie, Candice, and Torrie were all together in the corner of the room.

"Yeah looks like she is in our class again." Said Lita destirbed about the whole AJ Cena being in their homeroom.

"A punk should be over at ECW." Said Torrie wrinkling her nose.

"I heard that she smokes." Said Mickie.

"She does." Said Lita.

AJ heard the conversation going on and she shook her head. She knew that everyone in the entire school hated her except for Joanna and Shannon, who seemed to trust her even though that she ruined his sophomore year in high school when she started school.

-Later Outside-

Joanna met up with AJ. "Hey about time."

"Sorry that I am late. Bischoff tried to stop me."

"Again? Doesn't that old man get it. He can't stop you from coming out here."

"Let's just go. I need a smoke." Said AJ.

"You quit smoking."

"Yeah but it is relaxing."

"Oh fine let's go and get a couple of beers."

"That sounds good to me."

They walked past Shannon.

"Hey wait up!"

They stopped and turned around.

"Oh hey Moore." Said Joanna smiling cockily.

"Where are you two off to?"

"To get a couple of beers."

"Mind if I come with?"

"I thought you hated us." Said Joanna raising her eye brow that was pierced.

"No. Let's go and get some beer."

The three of them walked together passing the group of popular boys. (Which are John, Jeff, Randy, Batista, Chris Benoit, & Matt Hardy.)

The popular kids watched them walk away.

"I heard that the three of them smoke." Said Randy looking at the three punks in degust.

"I don't think they do." Said Jeff watching them.

-The Punks-

Each one of them had a beer.

"So AJ you coloring your hair again girl?" asked Shannon with interest towards the younger Cena girl.

"Yeah why?"

"What color?"

"Bright purple."

Joanna smirked. "That's going to look so hot."

AJ smirked. "Hell yeah. Then I will be a hell raiser."

"What about CM?"

"Who Punk?"

"Yeah what are you going to do about him. I mean he still in high school with us."

"I think I can handle him. I mean it is hard, but I am over him now. He's the one that broke it off with me."

The bell rang for all students to come in again.

The three of them walked into the school.

-School Lunch time-

AJ was walking down the hall heading towards lunch when she felt someone pull on her arm dragging her aside.

"You think you could get away from me. You know you can run AJ baby, but you never can hide." Said CM angerly.

"Let me go CM. You know as well as I know that we don't love one another. You just used me to get what you wanted which I remind you that you never got."

"No as far as I am concerned you are still my girlfriend."

"Let me go CM! I mean it."

He slapped her across the mouth. "Don't ever speak like that to me again."

She struggled against his grip. "Let me go."

He slapped her again this time much harder knocking her to the ground. He felt someone pull him off of her.

"I believe she said leave her alone." Said a southern voice.

AJ looked up and saw Jeff standing there holding his hand out to her. "Why did ya help me?" she asked confused and a little worried.

"He was hitting a gurl and I can't stand people that hit gurls."

She tried to stand up on her own, but fell back down. She felt Jeff hold onto her.

"Hey you ok?"

"I am less than ok. Why do you care so much if I am ok or not?" She grumbled.

He looked at her. "What hurts?"

"None of your business."

"Why won't you tell me I am trying to help you out here."

"Why do you want to help me. All of the popular kids hate us punks. My own siblings hate me."

"I am helping you out whether you like it or not."

"Well, if you want to know my leg hurts horribly."

"I'll take you to the hospital."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because your leg could be very well be broken."

She sighed. "Fine."

-Later-

John looked around for Jeff. "Hey Jay I think Jeff ran off."

Jakie looked at John. "Yeah and there is a party tonight."

"Of course, but AJ will be there." Said John angerly.

"We can always lock her in her room. I mean she hardly leaves her room any way unless she goes to hang out with that gay boyfriend of hers CM Punk."

-Hospital-

AJ looked down at her right ankle and shook her head. It now had a cast on it and she hated it. She looked over at Jeff. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Hey you're very much welcome."

"Shouldn't you be at a party or somethin like that?"

"Yeah. It's at your house though."

"I'll walk there on my own." She said.

"No I'll give you a ride. Don't worry about it."

"If John sees you enter with me he'll think you'd played nice with me."

"Don't worry about it. John won't hurt you."

"Bet meh he has done it before."

"Well, at least let me take you home."

AJ sighed. "Fine but it's going to be me getting hurt."

-Later.-

Jakie and John waited around for Jeff to arrive. Every one else was there as well. They heard the door open and close. Jakie and John saw Jeff walk in and then their little sister AJ.

AJ headed up the stairs with her crutches and made sure that she didn't make a sound.

John hit Jeff on the shoulder. "Why did you enter the same time she did?"

Jeff looked at John. "She was hurt and I gave her a lift. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Who hurt her?"

"CM Punk."

"You mean her boyfriend."

"More like ex-boyfriend John."

The party continued as planned.

XXXXX

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2.

Reviews

Pyromania-Babe : Love ur story already, but I love John Cena, but oh well I can deal!

Pineapples Princess: ww, jeffys so sweet…and johns mean but hes good at being mean haha I really like it so far I really c this story going places. Plz update soon!

Dogtowngurl: this story is great! Kepp it going

Thanks for the reviews.

XXXXX  
Chapter 2

Not What It Seems

John pounded on AJ's door after the party ended.

AJ opened the door to look into her brother's blue eyes. "Can I help ya John?"

"What the hell happened?"

"CM Punk beat me up."

"Who saved you?"

"…."

"Who saved you?"

"Jeff did. I asked him why though."

"Jeff is a good friend of mine you're lucky that he was there."

AJ sighed. "Oh was I? I wouldn't have a broken leg if he came sooner."

"At least he caught it."

"Why would you care John? Don't you hate me already? It's bad enough when a sibling hates you."

"I don't hate you ok. I just don't support your actions."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! JUST BECAUSE I HANG OUT WITH SHANNON MOORE AND JOANNA?"

"YES AND BECAUSE OF THAT YOU ARE HATED BY MY CREW!"

"Jeff doesn't seem to hate me John." Whispered AJ.

"Of course he doesn't. He doesn't hate that many women so why should he hate you. You did nothing to him."

"I should be going to bed."

-The next day-

Joanna met up with AJ. "AJ what happened to you girl?"

"CM beat me up."

"Damn him. I will punch him so hard he won't even touch you again."

"Don't worry about it. I am fine."

"No you're not you got a fuckin' broken leg."

"Ah so what."

Jeff came up to them. "Hey AJ feeling better?"

Joanna looked at AJ. "Why is he talking to you? He's popular."

AJ looked at Joanna then to Jeff and back to Joanna. "He saved me." She said softly.

"He saved you?" asked Joanna pointing to Jeff.

"Hey not all preps are bad guys." Said Jeff in amusement.

"Sure they are. I don't like you talking to preps AJ. Where is the love you have for your group?"

AJ looked at Joanna confused. "Please don't put me in this position."

"Too late AJ. Hanging out with this Hardy you are beginning to forget about me and Shannon."

"I am not forgetting about you and Shan. I mean come on. I would never forget my two best friends. I should go." She said crutching herself away from them.

"Damn it!" yelled Joanna clearly upset about the whole thing.

-School-

"Well if it isn't my ex-girlfriend." Sneered CM.

"Can it Punk. I don't like you any more."

"Baby I am hurt. How dare you say that to me."

"Fuck off Punk. Go screw someone else. It won't be me though." She then left CM standing there confused as hell.

-After School-

AJ slowly began her way home. She knew that John and Jakie wouldn't give her a ride home because they were out with the popular crowd again. How did she rate walking home on crutches.

Jeff pulled up in his car. "Hey AJ let me give you a ride home."

"Why should I Jeff. I mean you already got me into trouble with my friends. I can't take it when people are mad at me."

"Come on hop in the car and I'll take you home. There is less of a chance of you getting the shit beaten out of you by Punk."

She sighed. "Why the heck are you helping me out?"

"Because I think you need some help."

She looked at him. God did he have the most beautiful green eyes that she had ever seen in her life. She could have gotten lost in them so easily. She let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll take a ride from ya."

He put the car in park and got out of the driver's seat. He opened the passenger side door and helped her in the car. "There you go." He said closing the door and walking around the car and getting into the car again. He drove to the Cena's house. "This is a really nice house by the way."

"Thanks I guess."

"Do you want me to take you inside?"

"If you want to."

The two of them went inside.

-AJ's room-

Jeff saw AJ's closet. He saw all of the different styles of clothing she had. "Why dress punk when you got all of these?"

"Because I wouldn't be punk if I dressed like that." She said sitting down on the bed. "Besides then I would fit in with the popular crowd and I don't really like fitting in with people I hate no offense."

"None taken. It must be hard with two siblings popular and then you being left out."

"I love being left out of everything. Then I get to cause more trouble that way." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Besides being punk is what I do best."

"Are you sure about that?"

She nodded her head and then looked up at him.

He noticed that she was nothing like the Cena twins. She had dark blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had tattoos on her arms and an eyebrow ring as well as a nose ring. She in his mind was beautiful and he would've been there for her if her siblings were not.

She smirked. "What are you looking at Hardy?"

"Just looking how different you are compaired to your siblings. You seem much more laid back than them."

She shrugged her shoulders. "AH well laid back is normal for punks. Since the popular crowd hates punks and that they would think we are drug users, smokers, and drinkers. Sure some punks are like that, but not all."

"So you don't do any of that?"

"I use to smoke and drink, but then quit."

"Why did you quit?"

"It wasn't worth getting hurt over it. John flipped out on me and told me if he ever saw me smoking or drinking again he would tell our father and nothing is worse than a Cena scorn."

"Ah that's what everyone says. Hey listen next Friday is the homecoming dance I was wondering if you would go with me." He noticed the look on her face. "But if you don't want to go I would totally understand."

She gave him a confused look. "Hey. Why are you asking me to the homecoming dance?" She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No she and I broke up last Christmas."

"Oh but why are you asking me?"

"You haven't been to a single dance."

"Ha. Dances are for preps."

"Come on it's your junior year. Don't you want to have some fun?"

"I'll be in a damn cast."

"They said they would take it off next week. It was a fracture or don't you remember."

"A fracture. No I would have remembered."

"Well, they want you back next week."

"Ok. How the hell am I supposed to get there. John won't take me neither will Jakie."

"I'll take you there."

"You also want to take me to the dance."

"Yeah if that is ok with you."

"Sure I'll go to the dance with you."

"I'll see you tomorrow then at school."

AJ smiled. "Yeah you will."

-Later-

Jakie knocked on AJ's door.

AJ opened the door. "What do you want Jay?"

"I wanted to see why Jeff left your room looking so happy." She asked crossing her arms.

"He asked me to the homecoming dance."

Jakie's eyes went wide. "No way! He asked you to the dance. What did you say to him?"

"I said yes."

"You're not dressing as a punk though. This dance is really important."

"Just because you and John are on homecoming court doesn't mean any thing Jay."

"So what. Next year you could be on the court."

"I don't want to be on no court that would make me popular."

"Hey that would be great." Said Jakie smiling.

AJ shook her head. "No way in hell."

"I'll help you pick out a dress for homecoming though."

AJ raised her eye brow. "You're joking right?"

"Alas I am not sister."

"You're not joking. Man. I don't want you to help me."

"Hey you got a date." Said Jakie smiling. "Since when did my baby sister get dates with a popular person."

"So what are you planning on doing?"

"Get you ready for your date next Friday."

"Oh my god. You are going to take me from punk to prep."

"No, no not at all little sis. Just give you a boost in self-esteem."

"Self-esteem. What the hell is that?"

She shook her head. "You'll be ready for your date on Friday."

XXXXX

What will happen at the homecoming dance when Jeff's ex-girlfriend sees Jeff and AJ together at the homecoming dance. What will the popular kids think and what will her friends think of Jeff? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Chapter 3.

XXXXX

Chapter 3

The Homecoming Dance

-Friday Homecoming Dance Day-

AJ looked out the window of the classroom. She took a deep breath and began to work on her latest tattoo that she was going to get. She took her time drawing it not paying much attention to the teacher who was teaching her history class. She chewed on her lip as she looked over at Joanna who glared at her. She let out a sigh and knew that Joanna was upset with her.

-After School-

Joanna looked at AJ. "Well you really have sunken so low and began to hang out with your siblin's I thought you would have been different than you siblin's but I guess not. Sorry Cena, but you can't hang out with me and Shan any more."

AJ glared at Joanna. "You have a problem with me being with my siblin's? I am tired of this Jo. You know what you can hate me all you want. I am not popular or anything I am the same old punk that you knew in the past. End of discussion." She said walking away.

"HEY AJ!" Yelled John as loud as he could. "COME ON WE GOT TO GO NOW!"

AJ looked at her brother and sister and caught up with them. "Let's go."

Jakie nodded her head.

The three of them got into the car.

-Cena's House-

Jakie smiled as she fixed AJ's hair up into a beautiful prom style. "You are going to love this."

AJ put her dress on and took a deep breath looking in the mirror."I look like a fucking prep."

"No you look great AJ." Said Jakie smiling. "But you just had to get a black dress."

"I love black there is no way that you are going to get me to stop wearing black."

"Fine"

-Downstairs-

The door bell rang.

John ran to the door. He opened the door and saw Jeff, Matt, and Lita. "Hey guys."

"I hear your younger sis is coming with Jeff tonight." Said Lita.

"Yeah. I'll let the girls know that you three are here." He said running up the stairs. He knocked on the door.

Jakie opened the door. "Oh let me guess Matt, Lita and Jeff are here."

"Yep. Come on you two."

Jakie smiled. "Come on AJ show John what you look like."

AJ came out of her room.

John's jaw dropped. "Oh my god. That looks wonderful AJ."

AJ smiled.

"Jeff will love that dress on you."

AJ raised an eyebrow. "Come on John you're embarrassing me."

John smiled. "Oh really. Come on you two let's go we got a major party to go to."

The two of the girls nodded their heads.

The three of them walked down the stairs.

Jeff, Matt, and Lita were waiting.

"About time Johnny." Said Matt.

"Hush up man I work harder than the three of you combined. I do have a job ya know."

Jakie smacked him.

"Ow!"

"Then shut the hell up John."

Then they noticed that AJ wasn't there yet.

Jakie looked up the stairs and saw that AJ didn't move. "AJ come on and come down here now."

AJ sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

AJ came down the stairs and knew right away that everyone was looking at her.

"Is that the same AJ that we know John?" asked Lita shocked.

"Yeah that's my baby sister."

AJ slapped him on the shoulder. "Shut up John."

Jeff smiled. "That dress looks nice on you AJ."

She blushed. "T-thank you."

"Let's go to this party."

The six of them headed out towards their cars.

John and Jakie went in his car, Matt and Amy went in his car, and Jeff and AJ went in his car.

-Jeff's car-

Jeff looked at her. "So... Are you really ready to go to your first dance?"

AJ looked over at him. "Yeah I am. I am kinda nervous though."

"Hey don't worry about it."

"Why should I not worry? I am going to a dance with a popular guy."

Jeff smiled. "You should be happy. I mean you're first dance."

She frowned. "Yeah but going with you caused some trouble with my friends."

"Well, you don't need friends like that.'

AJ sighed. "I guess so."

They arrived at the homecoming dance.

"Let's go inside." Said Matt smiling.

Jeff laughed. "You are on the court Matt."

"I know don't make fun of me."

They went inside.

Trish looked over and saw Jeff with AJ. She looked over at Carlito who came with her and then back over at Jeff. She growled. She hated her ex-boyfriend dating another girl. She decided to walk over to Jeff. "Hi Jeff." She said smiling sweetly.

Jeff looked over at her. "Hi Trish."

"So when did you start dating a punk?"

AJ glared at Trish. "Excuse me. At least I wouldn't cheat."

"Oh hon you would cheat too."

"Bull shit."

"You got a problem with me huh do you punk."

"Actually yeah I do."

"Oh and why do you."

AJ just punched Trish hard. She looked at Jeff and began to walk away from him and Trish. Tears came to her eyes as she walked out of the school.

Jeff ran after her. "AJ."

She looked at him. "Why do you like someone like me? I am a punk and a punk shouldn't be with someone that is popular."

"No AJ don't you get it. I didn't ask Trish to the dance. I asked you to come with me. I like you."

"No you don't I am gonna go ok." She said walking away from him.

He let out a sigh. "Don't you get it AJ."

She began to walk all the way home.

Jeff let out a sigh and got into the car. He drove quickly. "Hey AJ!"

She stopped and faced him. "What?"

"Get in. I'll take you home."

She got into the car.

He pulled into the Cena's driveway.

She got out of the car.

"I am sorry that I asked you to the homecoming dance."

She sighed. "Hey don't worry about it. It was bound to happen anyway."

He smiled. "I'll see you at school next week."

"Of course." She said walking in the house.

-Inside-

AJ wandered up the stairs and to her room. She changed her clothes and locked herself in her room. She took her hair down. She looked in the mirror and knew that she wasn't the one to be messed with right now. Trish had ruined her night with Jeff.

XXXXX

What happens to AJ when she is home alone during homecoming night?


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Chapter 4

Reviews

SideEffect08-Love the story keep it up!

Pineapples Princess: Hey i kno im a chapter behind haha aww seems like her siblings relly do care...they just hate her friendslol

Pineapples Princess: o...you should update soon i really like this story!

XXXXX

Chapter 4

Not Herself

-AJ's Room-

AJ tossed her hair over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and knew what Jeff did was wrong but what she did was even worse. She had walked out on him forever. She didn't want to give love another chance. She had no clue what she was doing here alone in her room. She left her room for a minute and grabbed beer out of the fridge along with some different kinds of pills. She quickly took two pills out of each bottle. She took them and drank her beer. _'This is what I put myself into? How did this happen to me. Why did Jeff Hardy ask me out on a date to a damn dance then I just walk out on him in front of almost every one that he knew.' _ She laid down on her bed and began to drift into sleep. She didn't want to be here alone but she had to because she had hurt Jeff in a way that she thought it wouldn't hurt him in any way.

-Monday-

AJ came to school and went to her first class not saying a single word. She kept her arms hidden from everyone.

Jeff noticed the change in her. He looked over at John. "Hey John did you notice that your sister changed."

John looked over at his little sister. "Yeah she has changed. I wonder what happened."

"The dance." Said Jakie sadly. Trish made a fool outta her."

"That damn slut can't keep to herself."

"I know but that's how it is."

John let out a sigh. "There has to be something else going on with her."

Jeff nodded his head. "Yeah she fell asleep in history earlier today."

"She never falls asleep in class." Said John.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what is wrong with her John, but one of you should go and talk to her."

John sighed. "It ain't that easy she locked herself in her room for the last two days since the dance and well hardly seen her come out of her room."

"She locks herself in there since the dance and the encounter with Trish." Said Jakie.

'_This is all my fault. If I didn't ask her to the homecoming dance she would be just fine and not trying to hide herself from her siblings.' _Thought Jeff.

John waved his hand in front of Jeff's face. "Yo man are you ok?"

"Huh yeah I am."

"Didn't you hear a word I said?"

"Huh no. What were you saying?"

"Never mind man. You're outta it again."

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "Ah well. Who cares."

-Later-

AJ walked home from school that day with out a care in the world. She hated the fact that she hurt Jeff among with herself.

"HEY AJ WAIT UP!" yelled Jakie.

AJ stopped and faced her sister. "What do you want Jay?"

"Why are you avoiding everyone?"

"Does it really matter to you and the prep squad. No I don't matter to any one in this world. I don't even matter to my own friends. Sometimes you just got to learn how to say good bye."

"What do you mean by say good bye? AJ you are confusing me."

"Hey sometimes if you love someone you got to learn how to say good bye to them someday." She said walking away from a very confused Jakie.

-Later-

AJ looked at herself in the mirror for the last time. She rolled her sleeves up and left a note on her bed telling them why she did what she did. She dialed 911 and told them what she was about to do. Once she told them what she was about to do she did it anyway slicing her wrists as well as taking medication with alcohol.

-Downstairs-

John and Jakie heard sirens and someone breaking down their door. The both of them stood up and saw three EMT's come into the house running up the stairs. They followed them and saw them putting AJ on a stretcher and taking her away.

John saw a note on the bed.

-Note-

**Dear John, Jakie, and who ever this may hurt,**

**I am truly sorry that this didn't work out for any of us the way it should have been. Last week when Jeff asked me out to the homecoming dance was the most wonderful thing that anyone has ever done for me. Of course now when you are reading this I am dead most likely. I am sorry that I never told you guys how much I really cared for you all. The preps are included on this one. **

**First of all there's you John. You're the best big brother a girl could ask for even though that you were mean to me I knew you cared more than what it seemed. I just wish I could've been a better little sister to you.**

**Then Jakie. You too are the best big sister a girl could ask for even though that you showed more loving towards me I knew that you and John loved me the same. I just hope that you can get over me being dead. Good luck to you Jakie I hope you become prom queen beating Sandra Moto of DX.**

**Matt you may not know me that well, but I know you well enough. I just hope that us punks don't do nothing stupid. From now on I won't be classified as a punk just a normal human. I hope you or John win the crown for prom king too bad I won't be there to see it.**

**Lita or should I say Amy. You and Matt look so perfect together. I really should say that I hope that you win the prom queen spot next year beating the slut Trish I am sorry that I won't be there to see it.**

**Jeff I am sorry about what happened on Friday at the homecoming dance. I am sorry if I hurt you in any way I didn't really mean it. Trish just hates me that's all and I knew this for a very long time. I wish you luck though. Hopefully you'll find a better girl than me.**

**Dad I am sorry but I wish I was like Jakie and John not causing trouble and I did. I wish I didn't though. I hope you John and Jakie get over this.**

**Sincerely,**

**Almira Jaira Cena.**

-End-

John's eyes went wide. "No….. she killed herself."

Jakie's eyes went wide as well. "No she said something about if you love someone so much you have to learn how to say good bye."

"She said that."

"Yes today before she came home. I mean we were out for a little, but who would've thought that she would actually go through with it."

"I am calling the guys."

"You go and do that John I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Ok take you're car not mine."

"I know John."

-Hospital-

John, Jakie, Jeff, Lita, and Matt all sat in the waiting room.

Jeff was a complete wreak just like Jakie and John. Lita and Matt were there to support them.

"Why would she want to kill herself?" asked Jeff softly.

"She said something about if you love someone you have to learn how to say good bye." Said Jakie softly.

"So you're telling us that she was say good bye to us all?" asked Matt.

"I guess so. Her life was so hard. She was into drugs and a bunch of other things."

"Drugs.. I thought punks were the ones to use drugs not the good punks."

"Her friends Shannon and Joanna got her on the drugs the alcohol and among other things."

"She did those things because her friends thought it was cool. It ended her up here." Said Jeff crying.

Matt put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hey she'll come out of this. She will. She'll live Jeff."

"No she won't she meant to kill herself and she said in the letter that she would be dead when we read the damn letter."

"That doesn't mean anything Jeff. My sister is a fighter. She is a fighter and will fight back only if she wants to. This time I am none too sure."

"John don't say that." Said Jakie.

A nurse came into the room. "Are you all here to see Miss Cena?"

They nodded their heads.

"Well are you guys family?"

John and Jakie rose their hands.

"Well, Mr. and Miss Cena you're sister is fine. She'll be sore for a few days luckily we got there in time."

They let out a sigh of relief.

"Did she ever say why she wanted to kill herself?"

"No." said John shaking his head.

"Ok she may be sore but if any of you want to talk to her you can go on and talk to her."

-AJ's hospital Room-

AJ looked up and saw Jeff standing there. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

Jeff looked at her. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"Does it really matter to you Jeff?"

XXXXX

Does Jeff tell her or will he keep silent? Will she be able to tell him as well? Only time will tell after this accident. Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5

Reviews

SideEffect08: great up date!

Pineapples Princess: yet again great chapter and I love it!

XXXXX

Chapter 5

The Time is Now

-June 2nd 2001-

The seniors all stood together in the auditorium waiting for the principal to start the ceremony for that night.

"Listen up students. Tonight is the night that you guys graduate. Now we wish you all the best of luck." Said the principal.

-Later that night-

Mr. Cena stood with his youngest daughter AJ. "Now AJ no running off now."

AJ sighed and leaned up against the wall. "Who said I was trying to run away?"

"I didn't say it. I just want you to stay here for your siblings graduation."

AJ sighed. "I know that dad."

"Let's go and get our seats."

AJ nodded her head. She saw her dad walk towards Mr. Hardy and Jeff who were there already.

"Good evening Mr. Hardy." Said Mr. Cena.

"Good evening Mr. Cena." Replied Mr. Hardy.

AJ looked at Jeff with her pale blue eyes.

"Baby say hello to Jeff."

She looked at her dad and then to Jeff. "Hi." She mumbled.

"Let's get a good seat." Said Mr. Cena.

The four of them sat together and AJ rolled her eyes as Mr. Cena and Mr. Hardy talked about some things that didn't concern the two teenagers.

**Vince McMahon stood in front of all of the parents and other students. "Welcome to the graduating class of 2001. I have watched these students go through four years of high school and become the best that they could be. Graduating from Raw….. Charlie Haas, Edge, John Cena, Johnny Nitro, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Sandra Moto, and Jakie Cena…… Graduating from Smackdown….. Batista, Chris Benoit, Gregory Helms, JBL, Joey Mercury, Lashley, Matt Hardy, and The Undertaker…… And from ECW….. The Big Show, Hardcore Holly and Shannon Moore. That is the class of 2001."**

-Later at the Cena's house-

There was a nice graduation party at the Cena's house. Charlie Haas, John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Sandra Moto, Jakie Cena, Batista, Chris Benoit, Lashley, Matt Hardy, Hardcore Holly, and Jeff Hardy were all down stairs partying

-AJ's Room-

AJ looked out the window and let out a sigh. She slowly stood up and went to her closet.

"_Look at me. Who would see a punks a punk. There is something more than what they see. Drinking and smoking is what I use to do. I am better than that. I am not a popular girl that's for sure. It's time to say good bye to Miss Punky AJ Cena."_

AJ pulled out a blue jean mini skirt, a pair of dress shoes, a tight pink tank top and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She looked in the mirror. "Good bye punky and hello preppy." She said softly. She slowly headed down the stairs.

-Downstairs-

John looked up and saw AJ coming down the stairs. He tapped Jakie on the shoulder and she looked as well.

AJ looked at John and a small smile came to her face. She knew that she did something right for the first time in a long time. She dressed like her two siblings and felt much better about herself.

Everyone stopped and looked at AJ.

Jeff was surprised as much as everyone else in the room was. "Nice outfit AJ." He complemented.

AJ nodded her head. "Thanks."

"I thought you weren't going to change sis." Said Jakie looking at her sister in shock.

"Nor did I, but it was time to say good bye to the punk AJ and say hello to the more popular AJ."

"Since when did you want to do that?"

"Since I knew I wasn't going to be fitting in anywhere else soon with out saying good bye to the punk part of me."

"Then why change now?"

"Because I want to fit in with you guys and being punk isn't going to let me fit in with the popular crowd."

Jeff looked at her surprised. "Then it would be good to have you in our group."

"Thank you."

Matt left the house and looked up into the night sky. "Amy why did you do this to me? Why did you hurt me so much by going off with Adam? He's nothing, but a creep."

"Who's a creep?" asked a female voice that was punky.

Matt turned around and saw Joanna standing there. "What are you doing here punk?"

"Hey. Not the third degree here. I don't like being called that. I want to be called by my name Matt."

"Joanna."

"Thank you." She said softly.

"What did you say?"

"I said thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So who's a creep?"

"Adam."

"You mean that Edge guy?"

"Yeah."

"The one that you're ex went after and is doing what ever with him."

"Yeah him."

"He's a bastard."

"I know he is."

She looked into his dark brown eyes. "You're the nicest person that Amy could ever have and she ruined that with you."

"How do you know?"

"Because you seem like a really really nice guy. Don't get me wrong here, but if I was popular you would be nice to me too, but since I am a punk you would never be nice to me."

"Now why would you say that?"

"Because you think of all punks as rood, obnoxious, bullies, smokers, crack heads, boozers, and druggies."

"No, I don't think that."

"Then what do you think?"

Matt sighed. "I don't know what I think. I am never sure any more."

Joanna looked at him. "Why don't you know what you think any more?"

"I thought I was in love and I am not."

"Everyone thinks that at least once or twice in their lives." Said Joanna knowingly. "I thought I was in love with my best friend Shannon, but I found out that I love someone else. Some one who called me a punk and never really called me by my name."

"And who's that?"

"……."

"Who is it?"

She bit her lip and then kissed him softly on the lips. "It's you."

XXXXX

Sorry for the late update. I had a writers block. I got rid of it though. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Chapter 6 will being AJ"s and Jeff's last year of high school.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Chapter 6

Reviews

SideEffect08: great chapter.

XXXXX

Chapter 6

First Day of Senior Year

-September 4, 2001-

AJ took a deep breath. Today was the day that all seniors were waiting for. It was the first day of their senior year. AJ put her brown hair up into a ponytail and looked in the mirror one last time. She grabbed her keys and headed down the stairs. She looked at her father, and two older siblings. "I am off to school."

"Good luck." Said Jakie smiling.

"Thanks." She said leaving for school.

-School-

Jeff waited for AJ to pull into the school parking lot. He saw her car and rushed over to her car. "Hey AJ."

"Hey skittles."

"That nickname again?"

"Yeah can't I call my friend like I see what he is?"

"Hm… I guess so. There is nothing wrong with it."

AJ smiled. "Lets go into school."

They walked to school.

-School-

Trish saw them come into the school. She glared at AJ. She smiled sweetly. "Hello Jeff."

"Oh hello Trish." He looked at AJ. "You ready to go to the gym?"

"Yeah we have to find out who is in our homeroom."

They went to the gym.

-Gym-

"**Ok everyone sit down."**

The kids sat down.

"**Welcome to another school year. Hopefully this year will be better than last year. Now for the homeroom classes. For Raw…….. Chris Masters, Lita, Melina, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ken Kennedy, Beth Phoenix, Lilian Garcia, Maria, and Mickie James. Smackdown…. Jeff Hardy, AJ Cena, Ashley, Kristal, Joanna Armstrong, Candice, Torrie Wilson, Chavo Guerrero, Michelle McCool, and Rey Mysterio. And for ECW…… CM Punk, Mike Knox, RVD, Kelly Kelly, and Trinity. I hope this new school year will be better than last year. No fights and not hitting others unless it is in a match that I made. Now everyone, but the seniors can leave the room."**

The classes left except for the seniors.

**Vince looked at the seniors. "OK my class of 2002. This is your last year of high school. Now you all know that there will be a prom this year and the prom court will be chosen by your peers. Now remember, if you are the valedictorian or sanitarian, as the top two class students you will have to write a paper for the whole class. Now this year will be different. As you know there will be no fights unless you have a real problem with the person. Now with that said you all will be writing a paper for next week to announce yourself to the entire student body so they know who the seniors are and what they do for fun and who they are associated with in this school. Plus in the paper there has to be listed if they were related to someone who went to this school. So you guys can go to your first period class."**

The students went to their first period class.

-After School-

Jeff met up with AJ after school let out. "Hey how was school?"

"Meh. I guess ok. Your day?"

"It was ok. No homework as usual."

"Remember that paper is due next week."

"Yeah I know and that sucks."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"How about I take you out to dinner tonight." Said Jeff smiling.

AJ looked at Jeff blushing a little. "Are you sure about that Jeff?"

"Yeah and I will pay for you're dinner."

"You sure."

"Yes, I am. It will be like a date."

"A….. a date?"

"Yes. Or do you just want to classify it as two friends going out to dinner."

"That. Yeah that."

"Ok we will classify it that way."

AJ smiled. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No. Matt is coming to get me since my car is coming out of the shop today."

"I could take you to the shop."

"Well, I told Matt I would call him and tell him if I got a ride."

"Ok. So…. I'll see you tonight then."

"Yes you will. I will be picking you up at six tonight ok."

"Ok."

"Bye AJ."

"Bye." She said getting into her car. She drove home.

-The Cena House-

"Dad, John, Jakie I am home." She said coming into the room.

Mr. Cena saw his daughter. "How was school sweetheart?"

"It was good."

"Hey sis." Said John coming into the room.

"Hey John."

"How was school?"

"It was ok."

"So what are you up to tonight?" asked Jakie sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I am going to dinner."

"With who?"

"Jeff."

"Are you two dating?"

"No, we are going out to dinner as friends."

"Aw. That's sweet. Let me get you an outfit for tonight."

"I was thinking about wearing something comfortable."

"Comfortable? Why comfortable?"

"Because if I don't wear something comfortable I would have problems later on. You know that I don't wear high heels."

"Yeah but this is a date we are talking about. Please wear something nice and comfortable."

"Are you going to help me pick an outfit out for tonight?"

"Yep I sure am."

"Ok let's go now. Jeff's picking me up at six."

"Oh that's nice." She said grabbing onto AJ's hand leading her upstairs. "This will be a wonderful date AJ."

"It's not a date."

"Yes it is."

-Later-

AJ looked in the mirror. She was dressed in a green halter top, a blue jean mini skirt, as well as a pair of knee high boots.

"Now you look good." Said Jakie smiling.

AJ chuckled. "Well Jeff will be here soon."

"Ok you go on and head down the stairs."

AJ nodded her head and went down the stairs. She fixed her hair when the door bell rang. She opened the door. "Hey Jeff."

"Hey AJ. You look nice."

"Thanks. My sister picked this out for me."

"It looks good. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

-Later-

After a wonderful evening Jeff took AJ home.

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner Jeff."

"You're welcome."

"I had a wonderful time Jeff."

"So did I."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah same place and time."

AJ smiled. "Of course. See you tomorrow."

XXXXX

Tell me what you guys think so far. Chapter 7 will be better than the last couple of chapters. Chapter 7 will be the presentation of the seniors in front of the student body. What will happen during the presentations? Will Trish try to get back at AJ for taking Jeff away from her? Will Trish find out about Jeff and AJ's dinner date? Only time will tell for them. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to Chapter 7

Reviews

SideEffect08: can't wait until the next chapter!

XXXXX

Chapter 7

Senior Presentations

-One Week Later-

-Auditorium-

"**Welcome now will you all be quiet please."**

The students quieted down.

"**Now the seniors will present themselves to you all. They will say there name and that stuff. So all of you pay attention please."**

-Later-

**AJ came up onto the stage and looked out into the crowd. "My name is Almira Cena and my two older siblings are John and Jakie Cena. I am a punk or use to be a punk and I am now popular. I guess that's all you guys and girls need to know about me." She said getting off of the stage.**

-After School-

AJ ran a hand through her brown hair. "I can't believe that I made a fool out of my self in front of the whole student body."

"I don't think you did." Said Jeff.

AJ looked at Jeff. "Oh hey Jeff."

"Are you ok AJ?"

"I am fine Jeff."

"So are you leaving?"

"Yeah. I am going straight home."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." She said getting into her car driving away.

Jeff smiled as he watched his friend leave for home.

Trish came up to him. "Hey Jeffrey." Said Trish smiling.

"What do you want Trish."

"I want to get back together Jeffrey. I miss you."

"You are with Carlito. Get real Trish. You don't like me like that any more."

"Oh and you like that punk?"

"She's my friend."

"Well then why aren't you going out with me." Whined Trish.

"Because you are with Carlito." Said Jeff walking away from her towards his car. "Just a reminder Trish. Leave me and AJ alone. OK. She and I are just friends."

-Cena House-

Jakie smiled. "Hey sis how was school today?"

"It was ok." Said AJ throwing her bag on the floor.

"So….. I hear that Jeff is on the roster for homecoming next week."

"No, he's not as far as I know of."

Jakie sighed. "Hey at least you and him get along."

"We do, but it's not very good because Trish still holds his heart as far as I am concerned."

"Trish? Trish Stratus the slut?"

"Yeah."

"Man those two have been over since 1999. Don't you get it sis?"

"Yeah, but I think he still likes her. He doesn't like me."

"I think he likes you AJ."

"How do you think that?"

"Because. Matt says that Jeff is failing classes left and right."

"He's failing? How come?"

"I think he might be in love with you."

"He's in love with me?"

"Yeah I believe so."

AJ sighed. "I don't think he does."

Jakie sighed. "I think he does."

"I am going to go to my room ok."

"Ok I'll see you at dinner."

AJ walked up to her room. She shook her head. _'Jeff has a crush on me? How did that happen?' _She went inside of her room.

-With Jeff-

Jeff let out a sigh.

Matt looked at Jeff. "Hey bro. You know you need to work on your grades?"

"What do you mean by I need to work on my grades?"

"You're failing."

"All of my classes?"

"Yes."

"Damn it."

"What's going on with you?"

"I…. I don't know."

"Since you've been hanging out with AJ you have been failing class. The teachers are thinking about assigning you a tutor and that's not good Jeffrey."

"How could I be failing though?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"I don't know what's making me fail."

"Do you like AJ?"

"She's my friend Matt."

"She may be your friend Jeff, but I think you might be crushing on her."

"I am not crushing on her."

"Well get to work on your school work."

Jeff nodded his head. "Ok I will get to work now." He said walked up the stairs to his room.

-Jeff's Room-

"This is crazy. I am failing? How did this happen?" He let out a sigh. _"Look at me I am falling for someone that is not what they seem. Brown hair and blue eyes can't get me far. How could I fall so fast? This is not what it really seems. I don't want it to be this way." _He shook his head. "This is crazy."

XXXXX

Why is Jeff really failing school? Is he in love with AJ or is he just worried about something. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to Chapter 8

Reviews

XXXXX

Chapter 8

Homecoming 2001

AJ took a deep breath. She looked in the mirror.

Jakie smiled. "You made it onto the court you should be happy about this."

"No I am not very happy about this. I have to go against Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas. This isn't cool ok. Plus I also got to go against Joanna who is also on the court."

"Don't worry about Amy and Lita. Hell don't even worry about Joanna."

"Why not?"

"Because you are going to become something that you want to become the best and the best you shall become."

"Fine I will try my best, but this won't be the best thing."

"Besides isn't Jeff picking you up?"

"Yeah he is, but we aren't dating."

"Oh I see. Wow. I thought the two of you would be dating."

"Jay don't think that ok."

"Oh come on AJ I think Jeff will be here shortly."

AJ stood up. "Ok I am ready."

"You are beautiful."

"Thanks." She said as she put her shoes on. "I am ready to go."

"And this time you aren't wearing black, but that purple is a wonderful color for you."

AJ smiled. "Thanks."

"Now remember you are going to have a good time."

"I know."

"Don't let Trish get in your way. Don't even notice that she is there."

"I won't even notice her."

"That's great."

-Downstairs-

The door bell rang.

John got up from the couch and went to the door. He answered the door. "Hey Jeff. Come on in."

Jeff came into the house.

"I'll let AJ know that you are here."

Jeff nodded his head.

"AJ! JEFF IS HERE!"

"I AM COMING JOHN!" yelled AJ from up the stairs. She slowly came down the stairs.

"What did you do with my younger sister?" Asked John in shock.

AJ rolled her eyes. "Ok that's enough Johnny. Are you ready to go Jeff?"

"Yeah I am. Are you though?"

"Yeah."

Jeff held his hand out to her.

She took his hand and they walked out the door together.

-Jeff's car-

"So are you ready for this dance?"

"I guess so."

"Don't let Trish get to you."

"I know."

"We're here."

She nodded her head.

Jeff got out of the car and opened the door for her to get out of the car. He held his hand out to her.

She took his hand and they went into the school.

-School Gym-

Jeff and AJ got their photos taken.

He lead her out to the dance floor.

"I heard from Matt when he was talking to John and Jakie that you are failing class."

"Yeah and I don't really know why."

"Well, I got a low class grades as well."

"Well, at least you aren't getting F-'s."

"You're gettin' F-'s? How come?"

"I don't really know why."

"Some times students know why they are failing school." Said AJ in concern. "I mean I know why I am getting low grades. I am bored outta my mind with the subjects and they don't give me enough work to do."

"I am not sure why I am failing I just can't keep my mind from wandering you know."

"Oh I know how that is. My mind wanders to and it just won't stop until it finds something interesting and then I go and do what ever."

Jeff chuckled. "I can't even keep myself from failing school because my mind is wandering."

"Well….. what does your mind go to?"

"This girl."

"Oh a girl? Who is this girl?"

"She's in our grade."

"Uh huh. I am listening continue."

"She's really sweet too. She doesn't know that I exist though."

"How could she not know you exist? I mean you're a really kind guy. Any girl could want you."

"Yeah, but not this girl."

"What is she blind or something?"

"I don't know."

AJ frowned. "I don't know how I can help you out Jeff. That sounds like she has a personal problem."

"I don't think it is a personal problem though AJ. She may not notice that I am here, but she may notice me soon if I ask her out."

"I don't think that would be a good idea Jeff. I mean it could cause a big problem."

"Are you sure about that one?"

"Yeah I am sure about that. I mean she could hurt you and I don't want to be picking up the pieces."

"I know, but still. I got to show her that I do exist."

AJ let out a sigh and looked at her watch. "I think it is time for me to go."

"But… but they haven't even announced the homecoming king and queen."

"Should I care about that?"

"I don't know. What do you care about?"

"I…. I don't really know."

"**AND THE HOMECOMING KING IS…… RANDY ORTON! AND THE HOMECOMING QUEEN IS…… ASHLEY MASSAROW!"**

AJ looked at Jeff. "See it wasn't worth me coming here even though I was on the court."

"Are you really ready to go home?"

"Yes I am ready to go home."

Jeff smiled. "Then I shall take you home then." He said taking her hand and leading her towards the car. "Did you enjoy the dance?"

"It could have been a little bit better than it was."

"What were you expecting it was a homecoming dance. They are usually lame any way."

"Well, then why did you invite me?"

"It's a senior dance. Seniors should go to most dances."

XXXXX

What will happen at Senior prom? Will Jeff get over his fascination with a girl that he likes. Who does he like? What is wrong with him is it the girl crush that he has on? What's going to happen?


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to Chapter 9

Reviews

SideEffect08: I hope Jeff tells her soon! Great update!

XXXXX

Chapter 9

Senior Prom

-Senior Prom Night-

AJ looked at her older siblings who were fretting over the prom. "Hey John Jakie. No need to worry ok. Proms prom nothing is going to change that."

John looked at her. "Prom is the most important thing in the world. You are on the roster for queen."

AJ sighed. "I guess that is important and all John."

"So who you going with?" asked Jakie.

"Yeah who are you going with you never did tell us."

AJ chuckled. "It's Jeff."

"You're going with Jeff again? Why? I thought you didn't like him like that." Said John.

"I don't he just wants to take me to the prom is there anything wrong with that?"

"No not really. Just remember have fun. This is the night that all seniors have been waiting for since they started high school." Said Jakie.

"I know that Jay. You told me that when you were getting ready for prom last year."

"You actually listened to me?"

"Yeah I sure did."

"Wow this was wonderful." Said Jakie smiling and hugging her sister. "Now I'll let you finish getting ready for prom. Come on John."

The two older Cena's left the room.

AJ smiled and looked in the mirror. _'I want to beat Trish in this prom contest and I shall beat her. Maybe Jeff will be prom king. I wonder who is going to win this. I want to be queen, but who would want a punk to be queen unless they changed. I have changed and I know it.' _ She took a deep breath as she put a necklace on that her brother had given to her for her 18th birthday. It was a sapphire and gold necklace that matched her beautiful blue eyes.

-The Hardy's House-

Jeff fixed his tie and looked at his older brother. "I really don't know Matt. I mean this prom means everything to me."

"I know and you'll beat Randy this time for the spot and I know you will. So don't let him get to you."

"Trish will be there with Carlito and I will be there with AJ."

"Ignore Trish and Carlito. Focus on AJ ok."

"I know. I am not sure about that Matt."

"Jeffrey."

"What."

"I am telling you to focus."

"I know."

"Plus graduation is in two weeks. Focus on that ok. Focus on graduating. You're grades have improved and you seem more focused on school. So don't let this night get you down ok."

"Ok I won't let tonight get me down."

"Shouldn't you be leaving to go and pick AJ up for the prom?"

Jeff looked at his watch and jumped up out of his seat running down the stairs and out the door.

Matt chuckled. "Just like me only multicolored hair." He said smiling.

-The Cena's House-

The door bell rang and AJ opened the door.

"AJ….. Wow."

She smiled. "Wow yourself. You ready to go to the prom?"

"Yeah." He said putting the corsage on her wrist. He held his hand out to her.

She took his hand and he lead her to his car.

-Jeff's Car-

"So ready to go to your last dance?"

"It's my first prom too." She said happily. "This is the way I want to finish high school."

"Me too."

-School-

"**Welcome to the last dance of the school year and to all of you seniors your last dance of high school. Now on the court for prom king are Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Chris Masters, Ken Kennedy, and Rob Van Dam. And for prom queen court… Trish Stratus, Ashley Massarow, Joanna Armstrong, Amy Dumas, and AJ Cena."  
**

The seniors danced as if there was no stopping them from partying.

AJ smiled at Jeff. "This is a wonderful dance."

"Yes. It sure is wonderful." Said Jeff smiling at AJ.

"**AND THE PROM KING IS…….. JEFF HARDY!"**

Jeff was in shock and went to the stage. He looked at AJ who was smiling brightly. He felt the crown being put on his head.

"**AND THE PROM QUEEN IS…….. AJ CENA!"  
**

AJ's eyes went wide. She got up on the stage with Jeff. She felt the crown being put on her head.

"**Now the prom king and queen will be sharing their first dance together."**

AJ and Jeff danced slowly.

"This is the most wonderful thing that could happen." Said AJ smiling.

"You got your wish. You beat Trish at her own game."

AJ chuckled. "Yeah and look at her she is very pissed off about who the queen is."

"Well, you are the best queen that they could ever have."

AJ blushed. "Thank you."

"Well just six more days of school left….."

"Yeah and this is going to be the best thing in the world. The two of us graduating the same class and everything."

"Yeah it is. I can't wait. John and Jakie will be glad that you are graduating."

"Matt will be happy too."

"Yeah."

"At least I helped you from not failing school."

"Yeah and I thank you for that."

"You're welcome too."

"I wish I could help you out with something."

"I wish you could too, but you helped me out enough. You became my friend."

"Yeah."

"And I am glad about it too. My dad is proud of me that I found a friend like you."

"My dad still thinks you're kinda strange, but he is warming up to you though."

"That's a good thing." Said AJ smiling."

-Later-

"Are you ready to go?" asked Jeff.

AJ smiled. "I sure am ready to go now."

"I bet you can't wait to show that crown off to John and Jakie."

AJ chuckled. "I highly doubt that the two of them will be awake."

Jeff smiled. "Ok. Let's go home."

The two of them went to his car.

-Jeff's car-

"So you enjoyed tonight?"

"Yeah I sure did."

He parked the car in the parking lot. "Thank you for allowing me to take you to the prom."

AJ smiled. "I was glad that you asked me to the prom. I thought no one would ask me to the prom."

"Do you want me to take you up to the house?"

"If you want to."

He got out of the car and walked around the car and opened the door. He held his hand out to her.

She took his hand and he helped her out of the car. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The two of them went up to the house.

"I'll see you on Monday." Said Jeff.

"Yeah you will. I'll be there."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Ok see you then."

AJ smiled and went inside of the building.

-The Cena's House-

Jakie came running down the stairs with John. "So how did prom go?"

AJ smiled.

"Jay look at what's on her head." Said John.

Jakie's eyes went wide. "No way you're prom queen."

AJ smiled.

"So you beat Trish Stratus."

"Yeah I sure did."

"This is going to look good on you're high school record."

"I-it is?"

"Yeah it is."

John rolled his eyes. "This is crazy Jay. AJ doesn't know what this is all about. She has to graduate first."

AJ rolled her eyes and went to her room. She shook her head and went into her room.

-AJ's room-

"My siblin's are crazy." She said shaking her head. She slowly took the crown off of her head. She looked at the diamond crown. "This is the most beautiful crown that I have ever seen." She sat the crown on her desk. She took her hair down and went to bed. She sat down on her bed and let out a sigh. She stood back up quickly and changed out of her prom dress into her nightgown. Soon enough she would be graduating from high school and would be able to do what ever she wanted soon enough for her.

XXXXX

What will happen on graduation night? Will Jeff finally be able to tell AJ that he likes her before it is too late? What happens if someone is offered a college scholarship? Who will get the scholarship? Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to Chapter 10.

XXXXX

Chapter 10

Graduation Bluez

-June 1, 2002-

Mr. Cena stood with John and Jakie. Mr. Hardy stood with his eldest son Matt.

"This is the best day of our lives." Said Jakie smiling.

Mr. Cena looked at his daughter. "Yes. AJ finally graduates and you can tell her the good news."

"Oh… about me and Johnny getting accepted into West Newbury College for wrestling?"

"Yes Jacqueline."

Mr. Hardy looked at his son. "Remember tell Jeff that he was accepted into Cameron North Carolina College for wrestling along with you."

"I know dad. Jeff won't be none to happy about leaving though. I mean he's happy here."

"Yes I know that Matthew, but this is the only way that the two of you can become what you want to be. I know that and this is the only way. Learning and training yourselves to be the best that you can be. That's the way that it should be."

Jakie looked at Matt. "Besides Matt. We can keep in touch. That's the only way. Maybe see each other during the summer."

Matt nodded his head. "That sounds good to me."

"Man I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." said John. "This is the best thing that could happen."

"Let's go and get our seats." Said Mr. Cena.

The four of them nodded their heads.

The five of them went into the auditorium.

-Choir Room-

Jeff looked at AJ who was dressed in a gold graduation gown. "Hey don't worry about it."

AJ looked at Jeff. A small smile came to her face. "You're lucky that they didn't choose you to sing tonight."

"You can get by this."

"I know Jeff. This is the best thing that I can do tonight."

"I know."

-Auditorium-

"**Welcome the Class of 2002. I am proud to say that all of our students this year showed all of the staff with respect. Now I would like to call up valedictorian Almira Cena."**

**AJ stood where the principal stood. She cleared her throat. "Thank you Mr. McMahon. Thank you all for coming out here tonight to wish the class of 2002 good luck in our own futures ahead. This is what we learned. Talk doesn't come cheep. We knew that from the start of starting our senior year. We knew that we had to do what we were told to create a much better learning experience we could ever have. Now with most of that said. We the class of 2002 would like to thank our parents and teachers and the staff of this school for supporting us through our last year of high school. For some of us we became much more closer than we thought we ever could be and that is the truth. Even though that we are leaving high school maybe to find jobs. Such as professional wrestling in their near future…. Or becoming a rapper…. Or even a model…. Or even a cosmetologist. We want to make our futures as bright as we can. I may not see what is down the road for me as the valedictorian of this school of 2002. I just might be a bartender or something like that. Or just might be some punk on the street as they labeled me as before I became the top ranked student in the whole class of 2002. Each and everyone of us the seniors of 2002 we've worked so hard to get where we are today and shall continue to work hard as hard as we can I hope. Thank you all very much." She took her seat once again with her class.**

"**Thank you Miss Cena."**

-Later-

**Mr. McMahon stood once again in his place. "Welcome back up to the stage Miss Cena."**

**AJ took her place once again. She took a deep breath and looked out into the crowed. "This song is for the class of 2002. It is called….. Happy Endings."**

**The music slowly began.**

"_**Time does tell  
That even if they say so  
She'd be the one that would know  
That I did do what I've done  
And I, I wouldn't call it cheating  
I'd just say I was leading her on  
Why walk while I run a-way**_

_**You- you ask me what went wrong  
Me- i'll write you this last song  
Please- just tell me one way we can win  
One- more thing before I go  
Two- the one who loves me so  
Three- don't make me count to three again**_

_**Happy endings  
Just what did you do, If you're a dream then come true  
Stop pretending  
That what you mean isn't what you say  
Hopeful dreaming,  
Of times before the pain, wishing it was still the same  
Loving, leaving  
Round and round and round we go again**_

_**Walks a-lone, have often lead to thinking  
My love for you is sinking to what seems an all time low  
or high, the limits' never ending,  
And don't you know I'm sending  
There's no venture I won't go  
For you**_

**_She walks away, she talks away  
She walks away  
She walks away, she talks away  
Away, away..." _She sang softly. She looked at the audience.**

**Mr. McMahon stood next to her. "You did a wonderful job Miss Cena."**

**AJ nodded her head and took her seat once again with her class.**

"**And now the time has come to wish the class of 2002 the best of luck. From Raw…. Chris Masters, Lita, Melina, Randy Orton, and Ken Kennedy….. From Smackdown….. Jeff Hardy, Almira Cena, Ashley Massarow, Kristal Marshal, and Joanna Armstrong… And from ECW CM Punk, Mike Knox, and Rob Van Dam. This is the class of 2002."**

-Later-

AJ looked at Jeff. "Thank you Jeff."

"For what?"

"For being there for me for the last year and a half."

"I would do anything for you and you know that AJ."

"And I thank you for that."

"I'll see you tomorrow at the party."

"Yes… yes of course you will."

Jeff hugged her. "I'll see you then."

"Ok bye."

-Later at the Cena House-

Jakie looked at AJ. "Hey Aye."

"Yes Jay?"

"What do you think of me and John being accepted into West Newbury College for wrestling?"

"You were accepted? Wow this is so cool." She said hugging her sister.

"Oh and this came in the mail for you. Dad wanted to wait to give it to you until your graduation party, but I though of this as the better time to give it to you now." Said Jakie handing her the envelope.

AJ took it from Jakie and looked at it. "It's from North Carolina."

"Yes the college of Charlotte."

"Oh my god." She opened it quickly and gasped. "I was accepted."

"You were?"

"Yes…. I was accepted and I am happy about it too."

"And you are going to tell Jeff tomorrow?"

"Yes I am going to tell Jeff tomorrow."

-The Hardy House-

"Jeff…. I wanted to tell you something." Said Matt looking at his little brother.

"Yeah Matthew?"

"You were accepted into Cameron North Carolina College for wrestling."

"What?"

"It's true. I was accepted as well. Let's go. We got a lot of things to pack."

"Pack?"

"We leave in a few days."

"A few days? I got to tell AJ this? This is crazy. She's my best friend."

"Do you really think I want to tell Joanna this as well. She might be heading to New York City College for wrestling or something on the order of that."

"I…. I don't know what to do Matt. I don't want to leave AJ."

"Too bad we got to leave in two days."

XXXXX

Can Jeff really tell AJ about him going to college in Cameron when she will not be that far away from him in Charlotte North Carolina? Can the graduation party still be a good thing or a bad thing for these teenagers? What will happen at this graduation party? The next chapter tells all.


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to Chapter 11

Reviews

SideEffect08: Jeff needs to tell her how he feels about her. Great up date!

XXXXX

Chapter 11

Telling Each Other

-The Graduation Party-

AJ took a deep breath and picked out an outfit from her closet. She slipped on her black tank top that said 'Evil twin'. She slipped on a pair of her blue jeans that had holes all over the place.

Someone knocked on the door.

AJ slipped her shoes on really fast. "I am coming." She opened the door. "Oh hey John."

"You ready for your graduation party?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Hey what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"No lying to me AJ. There is something wrong. Come on you can tell me." He said taking her hand and leading her to the bed. He sat down. "Tell me what's wrong."

She sat down. "Ah John it's about me going to college in Charlotte North Carolina for college."

"Hey this college will help you out a lot. You will still be able to see us."

"John the thing is that I would have to move down there and that. I…. won't be back either."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that I will be living in Charlotte North Carolina."

"You living on your own…… That isn't going to be the best thing."

"Johnny for me it is. I never was able to fit in with you or Jakie. You two were very popular in school and I was a punk. This is the most craziest thing that I could do, but I know it can work. I know that I can become a great person. Please John don't make this any harder than it is."

"Well are you going to tell Jeff?"

"I am going to have to tell him about it. I mean I leave for college in two months and he should know that I am leaving."

"Then let's go down the stairs and meet up with him. I'll let you tell him ok."

AJ looked at John and smiled. "Thank you John."

The two of them headed down the stairs.

-Outside-

"Hey guys." Said John smiling.

"We all got great news right?" asked Matt.

"Oh yeah. Jakie and I got accepted into West Newbury college." Said John.

-With AJ-

AJ met up with Jeff. "Hi Jeff."

"Hi AJ." He said solemnly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I got accepted to Cameron College."

"Oh that sounds great."

"What about you?"

"I got accepted into Charlotte North Carolina College."

"That's great news."

"The thing is that I am going to be living down there."

"Well….. there was something else I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about me going to Cameron. I am leaving in one day."

"You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"So I guess that you and I won't see much of each other."

"Yeah, but I can call you. Don't worry about it ok. You know that and I have your number."

"I know, but still…… I will miss you Jeff."

"Don't worry AJ. I will still be able to talk to you."

"I know. Is that all you want to tell me."

"I….. I don't have nothing left to say AJ. I just wish you luck in college AJ."

"I wish you luck to Jeff."

XXXXX

What will happen when they all go their own ways????? Jeff has to catch a flight to Cameron with Matt. AJ has to catch a flight to Charlotte and Joanna has to go to New York City. What happens in the next chapter…. Only time will tell in what will happen to them. Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to Chapter 12

XXXXX

Chapter 12

Hard to Say Good-Bye

-Leaving Day-

John, Jakie, AJ, Jeff, Matt, and Joanna stood together in a group.

"I guess this is good-bye." Said Joanna looking at her watch.

"**Flight 92 for New York City."**

"That's me." Said Joanna looking at Matt. "I got to go."

Matt hugged her. "I'll see you around."

"Maybe." She said leaving for her flight.

"I can't believe it." Said Jakie wiping her tears away. "We are all going our separate ways. The Hardys going to Cameron. AJ going to Charlotte. And the two of us are going to West Newbury."

Matt sighed. "Yeah this is the best thing, but it is also the worst thing. We will miss you."

"With your friend gone AJ I guess this is worse."

"**Flight 103 for Cameron, North Carolina."**

The Hardy brothers looked at the Cenas.

"I guess this is good-bye for now." Said Matt hugging the three Cenas.

Jeff hugged Jakie and John and then looked at AJ. "Hey I will call you when I get there."

"That is if I am not in Charlotte when you call me. You have my cell phone number don't you?"

"Yeah I do. I will call you." He said hugging her.

"Bye Jeff."

"Bye AJ."

The two Hardys left for their flights.

AJ looked at John and Jakie. "I am the last to go then. I guess so."

"Hey just remember to call us when you get there." Said John.

"I know Johnny. I will always remember every thing that you did for me."

"**Flight 42 to Charlotte North Carolina."**

"Well… that's me."

Jakie and John hugged her.

"Just remember everything that we told you AJ." Said Jakie.

"I know I will." She said walking away.

-Flight 92-

Joanna looked out the window. _'Every time I dream of Matt. Why would this day be any different than any other day? I miss him already.' _She let out a sigh and wiped her tears away.

-Flight 103-

Matt looked at his brother. _'I miss Joanna. I wonder what she is doing right now.' _

Jeff looked out the window and sighed. _'What is AJ doing now?'_

-Flight 42-

AJ looked out the window. _'Why did I have to leave for Charlotte North Carolina. This is crazy. Why did I have to leave so soon? I don't want to do this. I want to go home again. No…. I can't do that. I told them that I would do anything.'_

-Later-

AJ had arrive at Charlotte North Carolina at her new home. She took a deep breath as she went inside. She unpacked everything when someone knocked on the door. She went to the door and opened it. She saw a man with blonde hair.

"Hello. Welcome to Charlotte North Carolina. I am Ric Flair."

"I am AJ Cena."

"So where are you from AJ?"

"I am from West Newbury Massachusetts."

"Nice to meet you Miss Cena."

"You too Mr. Flair."

"So what are you here for?"

"For college."

"So what are you planning on studying in college?"

"Well, it is in technology education."

"Any thing else?"

"Well, when I was in high school I was on the high school wrestling team."

"So do you want to be in the wrestling team?"

"Does the college allow girls on the teams?"

"Yes in fact the WWE hires girls who are on college wrestling teams."

"Wow. So you mean I could be on the WWE later on?"

"Yes. I am in the WWE. So you could very well become a diva on the WWE."

"Wow this is the best thing that could happen. I can't wait to see what the WWE is like."

"You would enjoy it Miss Cena. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Charlotte North Carolina."

"Thank you Mr. Flair."

Ric smiled and shook her hand.

"Well, I should head out."

"Bye Mr. Flair."

"Bye Miss Cena."

AJ went inside of her house. She looked out the window when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"**AJ." Said a southern voice that belonged to Jeff Hardy.**

"Oh hello Jeff."

"**I wanted to call you and tell you that Matt and I made it to Cameron ok. Are you in Charlotte?"**

"Yeah I am in Charlotte. I got to call John and Jakie to let them know that I made it here."

"**Ok I'll talk to you later then?"**

"Yeah you will."

"**Bye AJ."**

"Bye Jeff." She hung up her phone and then dialed her brother's cell phone number.

"**Hello?" said a male voice that belonged to John.**

"Hey John."

"**Are you in Charlotte?"**

"Yes I am and that's why I am calling."

"**So did you meet anyone?"**

"I met up with Ric Flair."

"**The Ric Flair of the WWE."**

"Yes the Ric Flair of the WWE."

"**Well I am going to let you go and get some rest."**

"Bye John."

"**Good night AJ."**

AJ hung up her cell phone. She took a deep breath and sighed. She knew it was time for her to go to bed and not think about what was going to happen really soon to her or her family or even that her friends. She couldn't handle the fact that she was on her own and had no one around her for her college years. But as her father had told her many times before that she would become wonderful.

XXXXX

What will happen next when the college years ends for them all? This could end up to be the next hardest thing in the world for them. Will they meet up again? When will they meet? And under what circumstance will they meet? Only time will find out. Please review.


End file.
